A wide variety of medical instruments having a pair of manipulable jaws are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,085,953; 3,828,791; and 1,528,717. None of said instruments are entirely satisfactory for use in implanting and removing intraocular lenses having centering strands or support loops of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,546.
There is a need for an instrument for inserting and removing intraocular lenses having centering strands which is capable of firmly grasping the lens so that it may be placed behind the iris in one controlled movement in a manner which is safe and reliable.